The death of a monster and a lover
by RoyalWriter
Summary: "She died right there in Cato's arms." Probably oneshot, maybe a book of cato and clove oneshots. But their death scenes


Clove was scared. For the first time in her life she was scared. Well, there was one other time. That time when her dad lost it for the first time and hit her because she couldn't train hard enough. He didn't scare her so much after that. She got used to the constant blows and insults.

But now with Thresh holding her by the scruff of her jacket she was terrified. Not terrified of dying, no she thought she could handle that; But terrified at the thought of never seeing Cato again. She loved him so much. Most people hated him but that was because they only got to see his bad side. The part of him that she was in love with was the laughing boy with blue eyes.

The boy who when he found out that her father would beat her if she didn't win the fight allowed her to hit and pin him even at his own expense. When they had both been chosen to volunteer it was like her heart had shattered into a million pieces. Then the change in the rules came and they could both win; could both finally be together in the end. They were the real star-crossed lovers.

With a heave Thresh tossed her to the ground. Biting back a wince she scrabbled backwards on all fours trying to repress her urge to cry for Cato, for the boy she loved, she couldn't have Thresh killing him to.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" His voice was a booming shout that terrified Clove as she scrambled backwards even faster.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" She yelped fearing that her time on this earth was growing short.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Another shiver went through Clove as Thresh thought up the very thing that she hoped he wouldn't. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No!" Clove was horrified at the very idea. Rue had only been a child. She would have killed her, but not in such a brutal way. "No, I-"Then she saw the large stone in his hands. She couldn't die yet! Not before she said goodbye to Cato. Desperately she called his name praying he could get there fast enough. "Cato!" Her voice was shrill and desperate, praying for her lover to save her. "Cato!"

"Clove!" The sound of him calling her name sparked some hope. Maybe he could get here in time. If she could just stall Thresh a little while longer. Then the rock hit her temple.

Fierce blinding pain shot through the girl. It was pain unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her body betrayed her and collapsed leaving her lying on the ground pathetic.

"Cato…" the word left her mouth as a weak groan as all the life fled from her. Blearily she watched Katniss and Thresh talk her eyelids growing heavy. She wanted nothing more than to give in to the darkness, to escape the pain. But she had to see Cato.

Just as she was about to give in, wondering if he had given chase instead of coming; his voice pierced the air desperate with pain and loss. "Clove!" Her true love had spotted her.

Tears rolling down his face he ran the rest of the way there. Gently, ever so gently, he lifted her head up into his lap. "Hey Cato." She murmured weakly struggling not to close her eyes.

The pain in his eyes matched the pain in his heart. She was all he ever loved, the only thing that was left for him. Tears rolled down his face as he silently pleaded with the lord or whoever was trying to take her; to let her stay with him for a little longer. "Clove…" He choked unable to continue. "Hang on okay? I have medical supplies back at camp."

A tear rolled out of Clove's eye as she stared up at him. "It's no use Cato… he was to strong… I couldn't win this one…" her voice was growing weaker and weaker as she struggled to hang on.

"No Clove! You can't die!" The blond haired boy's voice was getting desperate as the seconds passed seeming like hours. "We can both win. Just hang on okay?" Someone could easily have snuck up on him but he didn't care. The love he felt for her was too strong for him to just let it fade away.

"I love you." She murmered as her hazel eyes started to droop closed. "Win…? Okay? Win for…" her breathes were becoming uneven and harder to summon. "Win for me." Her voice was silent enough for the wind to sweep it away. If Cato hadn't been listening he wouldn't have heard his love's last request.

"I promise Clove." His voice was heavy and choked now. She had been the last thing he had left to care for and soon she would be gone. "I will never forget you." He vowed gently running his lips over hers. With a peaceful sad expression on her face, the black haired girl with the hazel eyes, closed her beautiful eyes and took her last breath. She died right there in Cato's arms.

With a tiny sob and a gentleness no one thought a killer could be capable of; he set her body down gently in the grass. Then he picked up his spear and took off after Thresh. He would avenge her, he had to avenge her.

He stumbled up finally escaping the mutts. His blood encrusted mouth formed a single word as he staggered with pain. "Shoot me." That was his last request. He wanted to die so that he could be with Clove again. The arrow pierced his skull ending his pain. As he fell with his last breath he breathed out her name. "I'm coming Clove."


End file.
